bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rody szlacheckie
Rody szlacheckie mają niejasną rolę w kulturze, aspekcie, życiu społecznym i rządowym w Soul Society. Cztery Wielkie Rody Szlacheckie mają ważniejszy wpływ niż pozostałe; wpływają częściowo na instytucje rządowe (np. Centralę 46), a nawet instytucje pozarządowe (np. Akademię Shinō). Grupy wojskowe (tj. Gotei 13, Korpus Kidō i Onmitsukidō) nie mają prawa podjęcia działań wobec rodziny szlacheckiej bez dowodów, że jej działania są zdradzieckie dla Soul Society. Wielkie Rody Szlacheckie Ród Shihōin thumb|right|110px|Znak rodowy Shihōin Zgodnie z tradycją, głowa rodziny Shihōin jest kapitanem Onmitsukidō. Również znany jako Tenshiheisōban (天賜兵装番, House of Godly Gears). Są właścicielami Hōgu (宝具, lit. "Treasure Tool") i Bugu (武具, lit. "Narzędzie Wojny"), twierdzą, że zostały im dane przez bogów. Każda głowa pokolenia ma za zadanie chronić Tenshiheisō (天賜兵装, lit. "Heavenly Gifted Soldier Clothing"), znakomite narzędzie duchowe, o którym mówią, że zostało wydane przez bogów. Jeżeli ktoś z rodziny osiągnie rangę kapitana w Gotei 13, Onmitsukidō jest przez niego prowadzone, jednocześnie ściśle wiążąc zadania Jednostki z dywizją. Po ucieczce Yoruichi stan rodziny nie jest znany. * Yoruichi Shihōin: była 22. głowa rodziny Shihōin, były kapitan 2. Oddziału oraz Główny Zarządca w Onmitsukidō. Ród Kuchiki thumb|right|110px|Znak rodowy Kuchiki Nie ma powodu by przypuszczać, że dowództwo 6. Oddziału jest powierzane rodowi Kuchiki, chociaż co najmniej dwie głowy rodziny obejmowały stanowisko kapitana, dwaj inni członkowie zostali porucznikami, a jeden 3. oficerem. Członkowie rodziny Kuchiki byli znani z noszenia kenseikan we włosach, jako symbolu ich szlachectwa i przynależności do jednego z Wielkich Rodów Szlacheckich. Rodzina Kuchiki nosi również biały szal. Jest on wykonywany z ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu, jest przekazywany jako spadek rodzinny kolejnym głowom rodziny. Sam szalik wystarczy, aby kupić dziesięć rezydencji w Seireitei. Rodzina rezyduje w rezydencji rodziny Kuchiki. Obecni członkowie * Kapitan Byakuya Kuchiki: 28. głowa rodziny Kuchiki oraz obecny kapitan 6. Oddziału. * Rukia Kuchiki: przybrana siostra (szwagierka) Byakuyi. Siostra Hisany Kuchiki. Wicekapitan 13. Oddziału. Byli członkowie * Kapitan Ginrei Kuchiki: dziadek Byakuyi. Była 27. głowa rodziny Kuchiki oraz były kapitan 6. Oddziału. * Porucznik Sōjun Kuchiki: ojciec Byakuyi i syn Ginreia. Były porucznik 6. Oddziału. (Nie żyje) * Hisana Kuchiki: żona Byakuyi i siostra Rukii. (Nie żyje) * 3. oficer Kōga Kuchiki: zięć Ginreia. Były 3. oficer 6. Oddziału. (Nie żyje) * Nienazwana Kuchiki: córka Ginreia Kuchiki i żona Kōgi Kuchiki. Trzeci Wielki Dom Szlachecki Informacja na temat tego rodu nie została ujawniona. Czwarty Wielki Dom Szlachecki Informacja na temat tego rodu nie została ujawniona. Niższe Rody Szlacheckie Ród Fon Tradycją jest służenie rodzinie Shihōin poprzez przystąpienie do Onmitsukidō. Członkowie rodziny prowadzą życie jako skrytobójcy. Każdy członek, który nie przeszedł testu do Onmitsukidō, zostaje automatycznie wydalony z rodziny. Obecni członkowie * Kapitan Suì-Fēng: 9. głowa rodziny Fon. Obecny dowódca 2. Oddziału i Główny Zarządca w Onmitsukidō. Byli członkowie * Soifon: babcia kapitan Suì-Fēng. (Nie żyje) * Nienazwany Brat: były członek Onmitsukidō. (Nie żyje) * Nienazwany Brat: były członek Onmitsukidō. (Nie żyje) * Nienazwany Brat: były członek Onmitsukidō. (Nie żyje) * Nienazwany Brat: były członek Onmitsukidō. (Nie żyje) * Nienazwany Brat: były członek Onmitsukidō. (Nie żyje) Ród Kyōraku Stara, wysokiej rangi rodzina szlachecka. Obecni członkowie * Kapitan Shunsui Kyōraku: obecny kapitan 8. Oddziału. Ród Ukitake Niższej klasy szlachecka rodzina. Obecni członkowie * Kapitan Jūshirō Ukitake: obecny kapitan 13. Oddziału. Byli członkowie * Nienazwany Brat * Nienazwany Brat * Nienazwany Brat * Nienazwany Brat * Nienazwany Brat * Nienazwana Siostra * Nienazwana Siostra Ród Ōmaeda Arystokratyczna, bogata rodzina. Ma swoją historię w pracy w Onmitsukidō. Obecni członkowie * Porucznik Marechiyo Ōmaeda (Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkōtarōemon Ōmaeda): obecny porucznik 2. Oddziału i dowódca Patrolowego Korpusu w Onmitsukidō. * Marenoshin Ōmaeda: ojciec Marechiyo, były porucznik 2. Oddziału pod dowództwem Yoruichi Shihōin. * Mareka Ōmaeda: matka Marechiyo. * Maremi Ōmaeda: siostra Marechiyo. * Marejirōsaburō Ōmaeda: brat Marechiyo. * Mareyo Ōmaeda: siostra Marechiyo. Ród Kira Mniejszej klasy dom szlachecki. Jedynym znanym żyjącym członkiem rodu jest: Obecni członkowie * Porucznik Izuru Kira: porucznik 3. Oddziału. Byli członkowie * Kagekiyo Kira: ojciec Izuru. (Nie żyje) * Shizuka Kira: matka Izuru. (Nie żyje) Ród Kasumiōji Wysokiej rangi szlachecka rodzina, która jest tuż poniżej Czterech Wielkich Rodów Szlacheckich, komentując, że ich warunki są nieco "specjalne". Członkowie rodziny Kasumiōji są dobrze znani jako fałszerze broni. Rodzina jest tradycyjnie prowadzona przez kobietę. Jedynym żyjącym członkiem domu jest: Obecni członkowie * Księżniczka Rurichiyo Kasumiōji: głowa rodziny Kasumiōji. Narzeczona Shu. (Tylko anime) Ród Kannogi Wysokiej rangi szlachecka rodzina. Jedynym znanym członkiem rodziny jest: Obecni członkowie * Shū Kannogi: narzeczony Rurichiyo. (Tylko anime) Byłe Rody Szlacheckie Ród Shiba Rodzina była jednym z pięciu Wielkich Domów Szlacheckich, lecz z niewiadomych przyczyn została wydalona. Rodzina specjalizuje się w wyrobie sztucznych ogni. Obecni członkowie * Kūkaku Shiba: siostra Kaiena i Ganju. Choć nie jest oficjalną głową rodziny, najwyraźniej Kūkaku podjęła tą rolę. * Ganju Shiba: brat Kaiena i Kūkaku. Lider swojej bandy. Byli członkowie * Kaien Shiba: brat Ganju i Kūkaku oraz mąż Miyako. Były porucznik 13. Oddziału. (Nie żyje) * Miyako Shiba: żona Kaiena, były 3. oficer 13. Oddziału. (Nie żyje) Ród Ryōdoji Szlachecki dom, wygnany z Soul Society ok. tysiąca lat temu. Obecnie znani są pod nazwą Dark Ones. * Ganryū: lider Dark Ones. (Nie żyje) * Jai: członek Dark Ones. (Nie żyje) * Benin: członek Dark Ones. (Nie żyje) * Riyan: członek Dark Ones. (Nie żyje) * Bau: członek Dark Ones. (Nie żyje) * Mue: członek Dark Ones. (Nie żyje) Wyposażenie thumb|right|Ukitake używa Tarczy Shihōin * Tarcza Shihōin: sprzęt użyty przez Jūshirō Ukitake i Shunsuia Kyōraku, aby zniszczyć Sōkyoku. Jest to duża tarcza z herbem rodziny Shihōin i związana długim przewodem. Gdy przewód jest owinięty wokół Sōkyoku i dwa Zanpakutō są wsunięte ostrzem w dwie pionowe szczeliny, wtedy Sōkyoku może zostać zniszczony. Kategoria:Ważne pojęcia Kategoria:Świat Bleacha